reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
At Home with Dutch
| image = Image:Placeholder item.png | imagewidth = 100 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | prereqs = | giver =Professor Harold MacDougal | location = Cochinay | rewards =Binoculars | previous = | next = For Purely Scientific Reasons }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston visits Harold MacDougal when Nastas enters and says he knows where Dutch Van Der Linde and his gang are located, and that young men from the reservation are joining Van Der Linde and performing mischief, and that Van der Linde and his gang are holed up in the hills in Cochinay. The three head out after the gang. Walkthrough Get on your horse and follow Nastas to the quest location. Once you arrive, the Professor will submit to his fear of the outdoors and leave you alone with Nastas. Simply approach Nastas, and a cutscene will show you climbing on top of the cliff before helping Nastas up. There will be a wooden wall that, once Nastas has gone over, will be impossible for Marston to climb. You will have to climb a few steps left of the wooden wall. After climbing two low rocks, there'll be a small cliff on the wall that you can hold onto by jumping at it. You'll have to hold onto this as you move across the large gap. Once you're over, just follow the path to Nastas. Follow Nastas, as he leads you into some old mining caves. A cutscene will spark, showing Nastas being attacked by a madman, and cut in the arm before killing him. A cart filled with TNT will roll into the cave, and as you run outside, three men will be waiting for you with guns. Take them out and approach Nastas, who'll say that he's hurt too bad to carry on, before telling you to go on without him. Go to the yellow marker on the map, and begin climbing. Simply follow the path from here on, as there's really just the one way you can go, and climb as you go. After a couple of climbs, you'll face a grizzly bear. Pull out your shot gun and use dead eye. If you want to be sure, paint two hits in his head, but one close-range with the shotgun should be enough. After taking care of it, keep climbing. Eventually you'll come to a plateau with a dead deer and a closed entrance on your left. Watch it, there's a cougar up here. Don't die, or you'll have to start over back with Nastas. After killing the cougar as well, move over to the next yellow dot and keep climbing. There are no more dangerous animals. When you reach the top, you'll see a Native American. You'll have to take him out without alerting anyone. Which rules out all your weapons, except for the silent ones. Use your throwing knives to take him out, before picking up his binoculars. You'll have to find evidence of Dutch in the camp, which isn't too hard. Just pan a little left, and you should eventually see him kill a lawman. After doing so, he'll shoot at you, but hits only the binoculars, knocking you out. You'll wake up back in Blackwater with the Professor and Nastas, and after a short cutscene, the mission is over. Category:Redemption Missions